My Life
by Hitamputih904
Summary: Bukan ini yang kuharapkan, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Beliau memberiku cobaan dengan sejuta hikmah yang belum pernah kurasakan. Sebelumnya, aku pernah berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Tetapi setelah itu, aku sadar, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah menerima keadaanku yang sekarang. Menerima semua cobaan yang diberikan Tuhan. AU, OOC, Typo/TERINSPIRASI DARI 1 LITRE OF TEARS
1. Prolog

Pada dasarnya, Tuhan selalu adil pada umatnya. Saat beliau mengambil sesuatu dari hambanya, maka beliau akan menggantinya, dengan sesuatu yang lebih indah. Ketika beliau menurunkan cobaannya, maka terdapat hikmah di dalamnya. Tak semua cobaan akan memberikan kesedihan yang mendalam, adapula cobaan yang akan membuat semua tersadar akan kebesaran-Nya.

.

.

.

.

.

My Life.

Chara © MK

Rated : T

Naruhina slight Sasusaku slight Saino.

Warn : Typo, Eyd, alur mungkin cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari '1 litre of tears'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog.

Disini tampak 3 bocah perempuan tengah sibuk dengan ponsel pintar mereka. Mereka merupakan gadis pelajar tingkat SMA yang tengah menikmati waktu istirahat di kantin. Tidak pada umumnya, ketiga gadis ini malah sibuk dengan ponsel yang sedari tadi mereka mainkan. Sebut saja, Hinata, Shion, Sara. Ketiga gadis inilah yang tengah sibuk memencet layar ponsel mereka.

Tet!

Bel masuk berkumandang seketika itu, ketiga kepala tadi, mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel mereka dan menyimpan benda itu ke dalam saku. Mereka berdiri dari kursi yang mereka duduki dan meninggalkan meja tempat mereka berkumpul. Berjalan melewati lorong menuju kelas mereka.

Kriet.

Mereka duduk berurutan yang paling depan Hinata, lalu Shion, baru Sara. Duduk diam menunggu bangku lain terisi dan guru memasuki kelas. Proses pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Mereka tampak fokus menyerap ilmu yang diberikan oleh sang pengajar.

Sara, gadis keturunan kerajaan yang bersekolah di Tokyo Gakuen dan berteman dengan Shion dan Hinata. Dia merupakan pewaris tunggal dari kerajaan itu. Rambut merahnya yang menawan, suara merdu yang menenangkan hati, membuat para pria mengejarnya.

Mikko Shion, gadis yang jalan takdirnya mirip dengan Sara, seorang calon ratu di sebuah kerajaan. Juga seorang ballerina yang terkenal. Rambut kuning pucat yang menggoda, serta tubuhnya yang indah, juga membuat para pria mengahantuinya.

Hyuuga Hinata, salah satu putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi, pemilik Hyuuga corp. Seorang atlet basket yang selalu memenangkan perlombaan. Rambut Indigonya yang unik, serta tubuh sintal yang ia miliki, mengakibatkan dirinya berkali-kali menerima surat lamaran pernikahan.

Mereka bertiga bersatu dalam sebuah kelompok persahabatan. Sekolah di Tokyo Gakuen, membuat mereka bertemu di awal tahun pelajaran. Bersama dari awal hingga pertengahan tahun ini. Mereka sering bersama, kemanapun.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai, ketiga gadis itu mengemasi buku mereka dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Kamu ada eskulkan, Hinata?" Shion, gadis ini membuka pembicaraan.

"Um, aku akan kesana sekarang! Bye-bye!" teriak Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkan kedua gadis ini yang masih tersenyum.

"Tak bisakah dia berpamitan tanpa berlari." Ucap Sara dengan senyum yang masih terpampang.

"Entahlah, itu kebiasaannya." Balas Shion.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama mengingat kelakuan sahabat mereka, Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lapangan tertutup untuk basket.

Hinata berlari menuju tengah lapangan, setelah dia berganti pakaian, dirinya mulai merenggangkan ototnya. Serasa cukup, dia mulai mendrabble bola sambil berjalan dan memasukkan ke ring

Plung.

Dia tersenyum bahagia, bola basketnya memasuki sasaran. 2 minggu lagi dia harus mengikuti turnamen yang ke 20. Meski eskul untuk hari ini diliburkan, dirinya lebih memilih untuk berlatih. Takut gelar yang ia dapat akan menghilang.

Berkali-kali gadis itu berlatih memasukkan bola dan hasilnya pun sama, selalu masuk. Jadi, untuk apa dirinya berlatih? Yah, untuk mengisi waktu luang.

.

.

.

.

1 jam berlalu.

Langit Tokyo tampak indah dengan sentuhan warna jingga. Gadis yang sedari tadi berlatih, kini memilih untuk mengemasi bola yang berceceran. Selesai mengumpulkan bola, dia mengambil tas ransel yang tadi, dia geletakkan begitu saja di bangku penonton.

Tanpa berganti seragam sekolah, dia bergegas pulang. Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, dia memilih untuk berjalan. Bukannya dia anak orang kaya? Iya, itu benar. Tapi prinsipnya, 'hindari semua polusi, atau termasuk pendosa'. Baginya para pengendara kendaraan yang menghasilkan asap yang pekat, termasuk pendosa. Bagaimana tidak? Asap pekat yang dihasilkan membuat orang lain terganggu dan orang yang mengganggu hak orang lain, termasuk pendosa ringan kan? Dan satu lagi! Pendosa ringan, sedang atau sebagainya, tetaplah pendosa.

Dia berjalan menyususri trotoar yang tampak ramai. Alisnya menyernyit heran. _Kenapa hari ini bisa begitu ramai?,_ batinnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, kepalanya menuntut untuk mengetahui penyebab keramaian di sini. Ah! Dia baru ingat sekarang. Bukankah ini akhir pekan? Begitu dia mengingat ini akhir pekan, langkah yang semula santai, kini bertambah cepat dan semakin cepat.

BRUK! DUGH!CKIET!

Baru saja, dia menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah akhir pekan, yang artinya keluarganya bisa berkumpul. Dan kini dirinya terkapar di atas aspal yang terasa panas. Matanya tersasa buram dan berat. Sesuatu juga mengalir dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia berusaha untuk bangun, tapi kegelapan yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, tamapk seorang pria muda yang keluar dari kelas perkuliahannya dengan menenteng sebuah tas coklat. Dia tampak mempesona dengan balutan kaos putih dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Berjalan santai menuju tempat parker.

Kring~~~

 _Siapa lagi?_ , batinnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo, bisa bicara dengan saudara Hyuuga Neji?" sebuah suara lembut menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Ah, saya sendiri."

"Saya Tenten, dari rumah sakit Tonan. Begini, saudari anda, Hyuuga Hinata, mengalami kecelakan dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit kami." Ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Apa?! Baiklah, saya akan segera menghubungi keluarga saya, dan segera ke sana! Terima kasih sudah menghubungi saya."

"Sama-sama." Balas wanita itu.

Neji terkejut setengah mati, baru saja dia ingin pulang dan bercengkrama bersama keluarganya, malah adik sepupu yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandung, Hyuuga Hinata, mengalami kecelakaan. Segera saja, dia memasuki lamborgini hitamnya dan menginjak gas secara penuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brum! Ckiet.

"Ah! Itu pasti Neji-nii!"

Seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan mata seindah bulan, berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya, menunggu sang kakak dari daun pintu.

"Okaeri, Neji-nii!" salam gadis itu.

"Tadaima, Hana-chan." Balas Neji dengan senyum yang terpampang.

Neji sedikit menunduk dan mulai mencium kening adiknya.

"Okaa-san dan Tou-san di rumah?"

"Hum! Mereka sedang bersantai di ruang tamu."

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" ajak Neji.

Mereka berdua, memasuki ruang tamu dan menemukan kedua orang tua mereka sedang bercengkrama sambil minum teh.

"Tadaima, Okaa-san, Tou-san." Salam Neji.

"Okaeri, Neji-kun." Balas ibunya, sedangkan sang ayah hanya diam dan tersenyum menanggapi salam Neji.

"Astaga!"

"Ada apa, Neji?" kini sang ayah yang membalas keterkejutannya.

"Tou-san! Aku lupa, Hinata sedang berada di rumah sakit Tonan, karena kecelakaan." Ucap Neji dengan raut wajah yang tampak khawatir.

"Apa?!" ayah dan ibunya terkejut, dengan berita yang ia sampaikan.

Tapi, tak ada waktu untuk terkejut sekarang. Mungkin saja, nyawa Hinata sedang dalam bahaya, kalau mereka tak cepat sampai.

"Sekarang kita kesana!" ucap pria paruh baya itu.

.

.

.

.

Terus kebawah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semakin kebawah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WEEEKKKKK! :P

TBC!

#anetirutirusalahsatuauthor.

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D

Gile ni anak, 2 fic belum kelar, udh rilis yang baru, tau ah. #plak. XD

Hai reader yang tercinta, dari yang cantik hingga yang ganteng, dari yang imut-imut hingga amit-amit #apaancoba? :D

Hipu membawa fic baru dengan alur yang pastinya mbulet, dan bikin mual-mual. Wkwkwk :'V

Gini ya, ini fic itu gak tau genrenya apa, inikan tak tulis angst and family, tapi mungkin suatu saat, akan berganti. :"V

Hm.. ini cerita ane ambil dari sebuah film yang mengakibatkan tisu gue ludes. :"(

1 LITRE OF TEARS.

Tapi, jangan reader pikir, ceritanya bakal sama plek. Cuma penyakit dan alur (mungkin). Yang akan ane samakan, untuk kejadian, akan ane rubah, full menurut otak ane. 8)

So, kalo anda berpikiran bahwa ini bakalan sama kayak film yang ane sebutin, ane minta maaf dengan saat –eh! Sangat, tolong buang jauh pemikiran anda.

Akhir kata,

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 1

Pada dasarnya, Tuhan selalu adil pada umatnya. Saat beliau mengambil sesuatu dari hambanya, maka beliau akan menggantinya, dengan sesuatu yang lebih indah. Ketika beliau menurunkan cobaannya, maka terdapat hikmah di dalamnya. Tak semua cobaan akan memberikan kesedihan yang mendalam, adapula cobaan yang akan membuat semua tersadar akan kebesaran-Nya.

.

.

.

.

.

My Life.

Chara © MK

Rated : T

Naruhina slight Sasusaku slight Saino.

Warn : Typo, Eyd, alur mungkin cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari '1 litre of tears'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Kemunduran Hyuuga corp.

Mereka berempat, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hikaru, Hyuuga Neji, dan Hyuuga Hanabi, tengah berlari melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, mereka segera menuju ke resepsionist, dan bertanya akan keberadaan Hinata. Sekarang mereka tengah berusaha untuk sampai tepat waktu.

Hinata butuh pendonor darah. Mungkin ini yang paling sulit adalah saat-saat seperti ini. Dimana Hinata butuh darah, tetapi darah Hinata berbeda dari ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya. Dia sama seperti Hanabi, sangat disayangkan Hanabi belum cukup umur untuk mendonorkan darah. Sedangkan kakeknya, yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya, telah pergi meninggalkan kehidupan ini.

Kriet!

Dokter keluar dengan pakaian yang serba hijau.

.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan putriku?" Hyuuga Hiashi tampak layaknya orang yang kebakaran jenggotnya.

Sejenak, orang yang dipanggil dokter itu, menaikkan tangan menuju wajahnya, dan melepas masker yang dia pakai.

"Hyuuga-san, dia membutuhkan pendonor! Kecelakaan itu, membuat dirinya kehilangan darah." Jawabnya.

"Senpai!" kini giliran Hyuuga Neji yang berteriak.

"Oh! Neji!"

"Neji-kun, kamu mengenal dokter ini?" Hyuuga Hikaru semakin bingung dengan semua ini. Putri sulungnya kecelakaan dan membutuhkan darah, serta Neji mengenal dokter yang menangani Hinata.

"Ah, iya kaa-san. Kaa-san, Tou-san, perkenalkan dia ini senpaiku di perkuliahan, namanya Uchiha Itachi. Dia juga peraih medali emas saat olimpiade Sains Biology yang pernah aku ceritakan." Jawab Neji dengan mata berbinar.

"Hentikan ocehan bodohmu, Neji. Adikmu membutuhkan darah, bukan pengenalanku." Itachi mendengus sebal melihat kouheinya yang sibuk memperkenalkan dirinya dan lupa apa yang terjadi.

"Hahaha.. Maafkan aku senpai. Ara? Bukannya senpai memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan adikku?" Tanya Neji, mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Benar juga! Aku akan mendonorkan darahku!" ucap Itachi sambil menepuk pelan jidatnya.

Dan semua menjadi _sweatdrop,_ melihat kelakuan si dokter muda itu.

"Dasar sensei baka."

Semua orang menoleh kearah Hyuuga Hanabi, umurnya yang belum menginjak 15 tahun, sudah berani mengumpat seseorang. Dipastikan, setelah ini, Hanabi akan mendapat hadiah dari sang ayah, sebuah pukulan.

.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu dan keadaan Hinata juga semakin membaik. Dia sudah sadar semenjak pendonoran darah berhasil. Awalnya dia selalu meminta maaf, karena telah merepotkan dan merusak jadwal. Namun, ucapan sang ibu yang ampuh, mampu membuat dirinya tenang kembali.

Setelah seminggu dirawat, Hinata diijikan pulang. Kini mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Ko, salah satu bawahan Hyuuga Hiashi datang dengan terengah-engah.

"Tuan!" teriaknya.

"Ada apa, Ko?" Hiashi menyipitkan mata meminta penjelasan.

"Bahaya, Tuan!"

"Apanya yang bahaya?" kini Hiashi menjadi geram atas kelakuan Ko yang tidak _to the point._

"Salah satu berkas penting, telah di curi oleh hacker dan perusahaan lain menyalinnya dan mempromosikannya dengan harga yang lebih murah." Ucap Ko dengan nada khawatir.

Hiashi terdiam sesaat. Produk itu, produk terbarunya, terbaiknya, dan baru akan ia promosikan. Ini bencana untuk Hyuuga corp. Kemungkinan mereka akan bangkrut, karena produk tidak laku. Matanya tertutup, dia terdiam sebentar dan memikirkan semua ini.

"Siapkan mobil, aku akan ke perusahaan sekarang juga!" titahnnya.

Ko berlari keluar dan menghilang dari pandangan Hyuuga Hiashi. Ia melangkah menuju kamar pribadinya. Begitu masuk ke kamar pribadinya, dia mengganti pakaian, dan mengambil berkas. Istrinya, Hyuuga Hikaru, membuntutinya masuk ke kamar.

"Anata, apakah ini akan berakhir buruk?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, doakan aku!"

Hyuuga Hikaru mengangguk atas ucapan suaminya. Hiashi berlari melewati Hinata, Neji, dan Hanabi yang tengah mematung diatas sofa ruang tamu. _Apakah ini akhir untuk perusahaan mereka?_

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi, berlari melewati anak buahnya yang menyapanya. Dia bergegas masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan membuka laptop kesayangannya. Membuka sebuah ruang chat yang berisikan para pembisnis yang memutuskan hubungan kerja, karena pembedaan produk. Kepalanya terasa bebal sekarang. Dia seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan permen lollipop. Mulutnya menganga dan mata yang menatap kosong _._

 _Ini tidak baik,_ pikirnya.

Hyuuga Hiashi, pemimpin Hyuuga corp. Ayah kandung dari Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi. Suami dari Hyuuga Hikaru. Ayah angkat dari Hyuuga Neji. Kakak dari ayah kandung Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hiazhi. Mantan pemilik _Racing community._

Dirinya bangun dari kursi kerjanya, dan berjalan menuju ruang sekretaris pribadinya.

"Kumpulkan semua pembisnis yang sebelumnya bekerjasama dengan kita." Titahnya.

"Ha'i."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di lain tempat, yaitu Hyuuga mansion, Hyuuga Hikaru terdiam di depan teras rumah. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Sesekali dia memejamkan mata, seraya memijat pelan pelipisnya.

 _Kami-sama, kumohon mudahkan jalan kami,_ doanya.

Hyuuga Neji keluar dengan segelas teh herbal yang dibuatnya. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras, dia tak bisa membuat ibunya banyak pikiran seperti ini. Dia letakkan segelas teh itu, di atas meja.

Tuk!

Selembut apapun, meja dengan lapisan bagian atas kaca, akan membuat suara, jika bergesekan dengan benda lain. Hikaru membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap heran Neji.

"Ada apa, Neji-kun?" tanyanya.

"Minumlah, Okaa-san. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Otou-san pasti mampu menghadapi semua ini. Dia tak akan pernah membiarkan pengorbanan Hyuuga Hiazhi menjadi sia-sia." Ucap Neji dengan percaya diri.

"Arigato."

Hyuuga Hikaru menelan habis, teh yang diberikan Neji.

Kring~~~ / Drrt!Drrt!

"Eh?"

Mereka berdua tersentak bersama, tiba-tiba, kedua ponsel mereka berdering keras. Milik Hikaru ada di atas meja, sedangkan milik Neji, ada di saku celananya. Hikaru mengangkat _smartphonenya_ , begitu pula dengan Neji.

"Aku akan ke dalam dulu, Okaa-san. Otou-san menelpon." Ucap Neji.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji pergi meninggalkan sang Ibu dengan ponsel yang masih berdering keras. Dia mengangkat dan mengarahkan ponselnya menuju dan telinganya.

"Ada apa, Tou-san?" Tanya Neji.

"Pergilah ke perusahaan sekarang." Hyuuga Hiashi mengucapkan itu penuh dengan tekanan.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, Tou-san?"

"Ini berakhir buruk."

Hati dan pikiran Neji, mengeras seketika. _Bagaimana nasib mereka nanti?_

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Hyuuga Hikaru mengangkat telpon, dari dokter Orochimaru. Dokter Orochimaru adalah pemimpin saat operasi Hyuuga Hinata, saat kecelakaan kemarin.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah, Hyuuga-san? Bisakah besok, anda dan putri anda meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan scan otak?"

Tbc.

OMG!

Kenapa jadi alurnya nggak sama gini? Gomenasaiii! Ini akan hipu buat sesuai rencana awal ya.. sebenarnya, hipu pengen buat kehancurannya hyuuga corp lebih detail.,. Cuma, karena hipu itu nggak mudeng, apa itu corp, hipu nggak perjelas deh.

Kenapa klo gak tahu kok masih tambahin corp? sebenarnya hipu sering liat di fanfic lain ada yang pake corp, hipu ikut-ikutan deh.

Hipu plagiat ya? Huahahahaha… kalo dibilang iya, enggak. Kalo dibilang enggak, iya.

Oh iya, makasih ya buat yang udah mem-favorit, mem-follow, dan mereview.

Dan sekian note dari hipu. Sampai jumpa dichap depan yawww..

Mind to RnR?

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 H

"Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin."


	3. Chapter 2

Pada dasarnya, Tuhan selalu adil pada umatnya. Saat beliau mengambil sesuatu dari hambanya, maka beliau akan menggantinya, dengan sesuatu yang lebih indah. Ketika beliau menurunkan cobaannya, maka terdapat hikmah di dalamnya. Tak semua cobaan akan memberikan kesedihan yang mendalam, adapula cobaan yang akan membuat semua tersadar akan kebesaran-Nya.

.

.

.

.

.

My Life.

Chara © MK

Rated : T

Naruhina slight Sasusaku slight Saino.

Warn : Typo, Eyd, alur mungkin cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari '1 litre of tears'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Pengorbangan Hyuuga Hiazhi.

Hyuuga Corp 15 tahun yang lalu.

Jam terus berdenting menandakan waktu terus berputar. Dua insan manusia dengan wajah kembar identik, tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu. Mereka tampak serius, keduanya adalah Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hiazhi. Si kembar penerus klan Hyuuga.

"Hiashi! Kita harus memasarkan produk ini!" si bungsu, Hiazhi menyentak, seolah tak terima.

"Tidak bisa! Produk ini sudah di ambil alih oleh para tetua." Hiashi dnegan pikiran matang, mencoba menyangkal keinginan saudara kembarnya.

"Kau itu lebih tua dariku, tapi pemikiriranmu, tak lebih dari seorang bocah naïf. Kita ini sudah modern! Aku yang menciptakan produk itu! Itu hasil kerja kerasku!" lagi-lagi Hiazhi menyuara dengan lantang.

Tubuhnya yang tenang, namun sorot matanya penuh dengan penekanan. Dia tak mau menyumbangkan kerja kerasnya, untuk para tetua. Karena dia tahu, sekali diserahkan, maka dia tak akan mendapatkan serecehpun dari hasil kerasnya. Padahal istrinya sedang sekarat di rumah sakit dan Neji, masih kecil.

"Jangan berpikir egois Hiazhi, ini juga untuk kepentingan klan." Mata bulan milik mereka terus beradu, seolah menyatakan sebuah mereka peperangan.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu. Hiashi. Istriku sekarat dan tak ada seorang pun dari kelompok tetua yang membantu kami. Kau bilang untuk kepentingan klan? _Kheh_ , omong kosong. Para _keparat_ itu, berlidah tajam. Jika memang benar, untuk kepentingan klan, apa istriku bukan bagian dari klan Hyuuga?"

Hiazhi tersenyum miring, mengingat keadaan yang selalu menjatuhkannya. Dirinya merasa malu, untuk membiayai istrinya saja, dia tak mampu. Meminta sereceh uang pada tetua, dirinya tak diberi. _Apa ini adil dan sesuai dengan omong kosong yang mereka katakan?_

"Ini hanya perasaanmu, Hiazhi. Bukankah tetua sudah memberikan sejumlah uang padamu?"

Hiashi, mengingat betul, tetua mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka sudah memberikan sejumlah uang pada Hiazhi.

"Ya, memang betul aku mendapatkan uang, tapi.. Sudahlah. Kau pasti akan mengerti jika suatu saat kau mengalami hal yang sama denganku."

Hiazhi pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan Hiashi. Ini juga kesalahan Hiashi, _kenapa dia harus menyerahkan proyek itu?_ Kalau saja dia tak menyerahkan proyek itu, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan uang dari hasil kerja kerasnya.

Hiashi mendunduk dalam penyesalan, ini kesahalan terbesar dalam kehidupannya. Andai saja, dikepalanya tak dipenuhi impian yang berakhir kegagalan, mungkin istri adiknya sudah sehat sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu hingga, kabar bahwa istri Hiazhi hamper ditendang dari rumah sakit, terdengar ketelinganya. Hiashi tak menyangka, tak mungkin Hiazhi membiarkan istrinya tanpa pembiayaan. Ini pasti tak beres. _Mungkinkah ini berhubungan dengan para tetua?_

Hiashi bergegas pergi menuju ke rumah saudara kembarnya, meninggalkan sang istri dengan perut yang mengembung besar dan seorang putri kecil. 3 jam perjalanan yang ia lalui dengan mobil, namun tak kunjung sampai, karena macetnya kota.

Setelah memutar arah kemudi berkali-kali, akhrinya Hiashi sampi di kediaman saudara identiknya. Pintu rumah yang tak terkunci, membuatnya masuk dengan bebas. Disana, dia menemukan _patner_ kerja Hiazhi, Ko, tengah mengetuk pintu kamar Neji.

"Ada apa, Ko?"

Ko menoleh menghadap Hiashi dan membungkuk sebentar.

"Neji tiba-tiba berlari dan mengunci dirinya dalam kamar."

Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ko dan mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar Neji.

Bruk!

Pintu kamar telah berhasil dibuka dan keadaan Neji lebih mengenaskan daripada biasanya. Matanya membulat, kulitnya semakin tampak pucat, dan darah mengalir dari area bibirnya.

"Neji!"

"Okaa-san~"

Grep!

Neji terhuyung saat dia berusaha berdiri, dan berakhirlah dalam pelukan sang paman. Badannya juga terasa panas. Jas yang dikenakan Hiashi menjadi kotor karena darah.

"Kumohon, selamatkan Okaa-san dari para tetua. Mereka ingin m-mem.. bu-bunuh kaa-san~"

Setelah itu, bocah berumur 7 tahun yanga ada didekapan Hiashi, mulai tak sadarkan diri. Hiashi menyerahkan Neji kepada Ko dan mulai mencari tempat terbaring lemah istri Hiazhi berdasarkan alamat yang dia dapatkan dari Ko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya yang lebar membuat lorong ini terasa pendek untuknya, namun semua itu terlambat. Hiashi terlambat, tubuh saudara iparnya sudah tak bernyawa, pergelangan tangannya telah mengeluarkan darah. _Sebuah penyiksaan kah?_

Saat dia keluar untuk melaporkan keadaan ini, dia berpapasan dengan seorang utusan tetua. Dia tak menyadari, sesuatu akan berakhir lebih mengerikan daripada ini. Hiashi melangkah menajuhi lorong rumah sakit dan bergegas ke mobilnya. Dia melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, menuju ke sebuah kantor polisi.

Suara derap kaki terdengar ramai, para polisi yang tengah bertugas malam ini, sedang melakukan pesta kecil atas keberhasilan mereka. Namun Hiashi tak perlu berpikir panjang dan menyelam dalam puluhan orang itu.

Seorang polisi yang menjadi pusat pesta, merasa ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Hiashi! Ada apa?" suara pelan Kakashi malah menajdi perhatian para polisi, suara gemuruh tepuk tangan, kini berganti menjadi ketenangan yang mencekam.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan aku telah mengganggu pesta kalian. Tapi, aku harus melaporkan hal ini. Adik iparku tewas secara tak wajar, tangannya seperti tersayat. Saudara kembarku, hilang tanpa jejak. Keponakanku mengalami kekerasan. Kumohon bantu kami!"

Hiashi membungkuk kepada para polisi yang ada di sekelilingnya. Pikirannya terlalu panas, untuk berpikir. Kalau tanpa bantuan polisi, mungkin dia telah membunuh para tetua itu sekarang. _Tapi kalau dia membunuh, bukankah sama saja antara dia dan mereka?_

.

.

.

.

Hiashi pulang dengan tenang, dia sudah tahu keadaan Neji baik-baik saja, karena Ko dan beberapa bawahan Kakashi telah menjaganya. Sekarang dia cukup pulang, merasakan dekapan sang istri, lalu merencanakan kedepannya.

10 meter dari kekediamannya, dia melihat orang-orang berkerumun. Perasaannya mulai tak enak, jangan sampai keluarganya kenapa-kenapa. Namun perasaannya semakin berkecamuk, dia turun dan mendapati sang istri dengan baju compang-camping dan Hinata yang pingsan dalam pelukan sang istri.

"Hikaru!"

Haishi berteriak menyadarkan sang istri dari tangisan pilunya.

"Anata.. rumah kita.. Hiks.. Mereka.. Hiks .. para orang suruhan yang melakukan ini.. Hisk."

"Tenanglah."

" _Ya, memang betul aku mendapatkan uang, tapi.. Sudahlah. Kau pasti akan mengerti jika suatu saat kau mengalami hal yang sama denganku."_

Suara Hiazhi berdatang ke kepalanya. 

_Sekarang aku tahu maksudmu, Hiazhi. Mereka akan tetap menghancurkan keluarga kita, meski kita mengabdi pada klan kan? Karena satu hal, mereka ingin orang lain berpikir, bahwa semuanya dimulai dari para tetua dan kita hanya bisa melanjutkan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sesudah kejadian itu, Hiashi yang kehilangan tempat tinggalnya, berpindah ke rumah saudara kembarnya, serta merawat Neji. Hari ini dia berencana membeli beberapa pakaian yang habis dilalap sijago merah.

Setelah turun dari mobil, dia menemukan Hiazhi yang berdiri dengan gaya coolnya dan menenteng sebuah tas.

"Yo! Sudah lama tak berjumpa, Hyuuga Hiashi."

Hiashi tercengah sementara dengan keadaan ini. Adiknya muncul dan menodongkan sebuah berkas kepadanya. Apalagi dengan potongan rambut seperti para _boyband_ , semakin membuatnya tercengang. Belum selesai, sekarang adiknya memindah posisi menjadi dibelakangnya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Selamatkan keluargamu dan jaga Neji. Kutitipkan hartaku yang paling berharga, setelah Neji, rancangan jam tangan yang paling indah. Dan jaga Hinata, mungkin dia akan menjadi korbannya setelah ini."

Hiashi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _Meski aku tak mengerti, kenapa Hiazhi repot-repot mengucapkan kalimat keramat seperti itu, aku akan selalu menjaga keluargaku dan mengabulkan impiannya dan impianku._

Hiazhi menempelkan tubuhnya pada Hiashi dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku akan melihatmu dari sana, saudaraku."

Hebusan pelan terasa di leher Hiashi. Dia membalas pelukan erat sang saudara. _Tak perlu melihatku dari sana, kau bisa melihatku darisini._

Saat Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya, baru sadarlah dia. Darah mengalir deras dari punggung sang adik. Dia melihat kearah depan dan menemukan seorang utusan tetua menyeringai kerahanya dan mengegas penuh mobilnya.

"HIAZHI!"

"Hiashi!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Haishi menoleh kesumber suara, meskipun air matanya mengalir deras dari rembulan yang ada diwajahnya. Dia tak peduli, meskipun nanti dia ditertawakan karena menangis, dia tak akan malu. Ini tangisan untuk adiknya, hanya untuk Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Jangan bilang.." Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya, mencoba memahami keadaan.

"Kau telat lagi Kakashi. Dia sudah tiada."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih untuk Salsabilla12, Si Hitam, AlvinosztaHolicajhaselalu, BrotherHeart, Aru Hasuna 2409, RiriHime.

Maaf Hipu belum bisa bales review, tapi untuk secepatnya akan Hipu bales. Dan entah kenapa fic ini menjadi gajeness. Ini efek dari hipu yang kehilangan ide dan omongan beberapa orang dipasar membuat saya mengikutkan pembicaraan mereka kesini.

Ada sebuah misteri diakhir cerita ini ketika hiashi bilang "Kau terlambat lagi, Kakashi. Dia sudah tiada."

Menurut kalian, kenapa Hiashi mengatakan itu? Cobalah untuk menerka dan kamu akan mendapatkan kelanjutan dari cerita ini.

Dan maaf sebesar-besarnya, kalau hipu memboat kalian bosan dengan cerita aneh ini.

Akhir kata,

Mind to RnR?


End file.
